Supergirl Vol 7 11
Xa-Du said he could help her if she got in the Zone, but he attacked her and attempted to use her powers to escape from his dimensional prison. Supergirl claims she wants to help her; still, she helped her get in the Zone. So, why should she believe her? Meanwhile, Batgirl and Ben Rubel are waiting outside. Batgirl wants to believe her friend will stop Psi, but she knows she needs to be ready, just in case. Right then, they're spotted by Xa-Du and his remaining men, who survived Psi bringing his city down around him by boarding his Phantom Cruiser ship. Batgirl and Ben are attacked by the Phantom Zoners. Xa-Du blames Batgirl for protecting Supergirl so he fights her personally. Batgirl isn't frightened at all, though. She knows Xa-Du and his goons are almost powerless in the Zone. And she has faced "clowns" like him before. She disables his men with a flash grenade and fights him off. Inside the psionic dragon, Supergirl tries to talk Psi out of killing Xa-Du and his thugs. Psi senses their evil thoughts and emotions the whole time and is sick of it and them. She only wants to punish them. Kara insists that Psi should be better than her torturers. She tells Psi to read her thoughts. She struggles each day to find reasons to be merciful to her enemies... but she finds them. Batgirl goes on fighting Xa-Du, and baits him into confessing he never had any intention to free the other Phantom Zoners, and he doesn't even regard them as people. Only materials. Betrayed and angry, the Phantom Zoners move in on him. Right then Supergirl and Psi arrive and Psi demolishes the rock everyone is standing on. Xa-Du and his men drift away. The Phantom King threatens to find a way back their world and open them up across the whole planet. The three heroes and Ben aren't listening to him, though. Psi was being driven crazy by the inmates' thoughts, but now she can think clearly thanks to Supergirl. Yet she feels she can't leave the Phantom Zone until she's fixed the place. She thanks the Girl of Steel by saving her twice and sends them home. Later in National City, Supergirl and Batgirl are resting. Her joint adventure has strengthened their friendship. Kara thinks Barbara is an awesome hero because she dove into the Zone without a second thought. Barbara retorts she dove into a psychic storm dragons' mouth. Amused, Kara reminds her that it isn't a contest, words Batgirl herself told her no long ago. Supergirl questions aloud how TychoTech got D.E.O. Phantom technology. She knows someone is leaking information. Batgirl states she'll help Supergirl whenever her friend needs her. Later Supergirl goes to meet Cat Grant... and gets shot with green-glowing bullets. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Project Cadmus Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * Phantom Cruiser | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}